Happy Halloween, Yami Motou
by ruthieelz
Summary: What happens when Seto Kaiba finds Yami on Halloween? On his couch? Slight mention of a lemon, pure fluffiness.Rated M for the slight mention of a lemon.


_This story is dedicated to my good friend, **Toxic Hathor**. You are just awesome. And a special thanks to **Hug-The-Antihero **over on Fragile Balance for the title suggestion. You are awesome as well. Without the suggestion, the story wouldn't be on here right now. I own nothing and Yugioh belongs to its creator, Kazuki Takahashi . Yes, this is the official sequel to Happy Birthday, Seto Kaiba. Enjoy the story!_

* * *

**Happy Halloween, Yami Motou**

Seto Kaiba was utterly confused. Ever since his so-called "birthday present" from Yami and Mokuba, he was confused whether he and Yami were together or not. Seto had enjoyed his "present", but the morning after, Yami was already gone and Mokuba didn't tell him why he left. It was Halloween and Mokuba wanted to go to some party that one of his friend's parents are throwing. I figured that he wanted to leave me alone on Halloween. "Mokuba, are you ready to go", I asked him. "Yeah I am. Let me get my coat", he told me. He runs back upstairs to get his coat then runs back down the stairs. "Mokuba, stop running up and down the stairs. You could get hurt", I chastised him. He just ignores me and heads to the limo. "Mokuba..." I start to say. "Sorry, nii-sama. I didn't mean it." I get into the limo with him and we head off to drop Mokuba off.

Normally, I wouldn't drop Mokuba off anywhere since he is old enough to go somewhere without me dropping him off, but since this was a party, I wanted to make sure that he wasn't lying to me about the party and that there was no drinking involved. Mokuba didn't want me to drop him off, but I told him that I was going to anyways whether he liked it or not. He threw a fit, but he got over it. The limo stops and Mokuba gets out of the limo. "Bye big brother. Don't worry about picking me up. I'll have Rob drop me off at home when the party's over." I just nod my head and shut the limo door. The limo heads back to my mansion and little did I know that my night has only just begun.

As soon as I get home, I go into my office and I start to work on some stuff that needed to be done for KaibaCorp. A few moments later, I thought I heard something downstairs. I ignored the feeling and continued to work for another two hours. After those two hours, I heard something. I pull away from my desk and head downstairs so I can see what is making the noise. Heading down to the living room, I thought I saw something on the couch, but then again, I must be crazy or something. I walk over to the couch and I'm suddenly pulled down on the couch. "What the HELL," I screamed. I jump off the couch and I'm suddenly looking at Yami. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET INTO MY MANSION", I screamed at him. Yami just stares at me, with a confused look on his face. "Do I need to repeat myself? What are you doing in my house? Answer me or I will kick your ass out", I told him. Yami starts to laugh. "Ok, this is too damn funny. I'm sorry, Kaiba", Yami tells me, still laughing. How the hell is this so funny, I wonder to myself, as I just stand there, watching him laugh his ass off. "This isn't funny. I want an answer and I want one NOW!" I give him my evil death glare, and he suddenly stops laughing.

"Here's my answer. I snuck in the house when you came back from wherever it was you were", Yami said. "That doesn't explain how you got past my security." "I got past them by hiding in the bush. When you went into the house, I had to think fast, so I climbed in through a window you forgot to lock." Damn, I might have to invest in some security cameras. I don't know why I don't have them in the first place. "Ok, so how long have you been inside?" "Did you not hear me, Seto? I have been in here since you got home and you ran off to your office." By now, Yami was standing up and I got a view of his outfit. He was wearing his tight black leather pants with a white tank top. I don't know how he can wear a tank top in this weather. I almost started to drool, but I swallowed the saliva that was sure to come out of my mouth. "You ok there, Kaiba?" "Yeah, but one more question. WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?" 'Isn't it obvious? I'm here so I can um..." I cut him off with the kiss on the lips. I don't know what I was thinking when I did that. He kisses back and I push him onto the couch, causing me to fall on top of him. I pull away from him after a few moments, and look at the look on his face. I start to laugh when he flips us over. I frown at him as he does this.

"Oh no, Yami. You are not going to top me this time. It's my turn to show you how I feel. Yami smirks and I push him off of me. "So you do like me", Yami said, but it was more like a question. Damn it, I didn't realize that I admitted my feelings towards him. "That doesn't mean anything. I know you like me, because of the way you gave me my so-called "birthday present", Yami", I told him with a smirk on my face. Yami just stared at me. "But to answer you, yes I like you. Ever since my birthday, you left me confused whether we were together or not. But now I know where we stand", I said. "I figured that out after I took what was yours for a long time, Seto." I just nodded as the memory of my birthday rolled back inside my head. I had tried to forget it and up until this point it was working, but now it's just replaying in my head. I smirk. By this time, Yami had been sitting on the couch looking straight towards me. I pull him up by his wrist and we head to my bedroom.

I push him into my room, shut the door and make sure the soundproofing is on (I like my privacy. I don't want Mokuba hearing anything he doesn't need to hear.) since I know Mokuba will just want to blackmail me. Yami pulls me over to the bed and starts to make out with me. His tongue is running over my bottom lip and as I moan at that, he takes the opportunity to stick his tongue in my mouth and start a war with my own tongue. I easily win and I pull back away from him, which garnered a strange look from him. "What? I told you that you were not going to top me." I moved my head down towards his neck and started to suck at it lightly. He moans as I do this. I press down harder on him, rubbing our erections together, making us both moan. I pull my head up away from his neck smiling. I looked back down at his neck; there was a nice big hickey on the side of his neck. I go back down and ravish his mouth again, but this time with more passion than I have ever felt in my entire lifetime. I pull off of him, and start to strip off my clothes. I stop only in my boxers, so I can strip Yami down.

A few hours later, Yami and I are lying in bed together, cuddling with each other. Yami and I just went through three hours of sex, and we were both exhausted. Both mine and Yami's hair was a complete mess, but we didn't really care about our hair at this point. Yami's head was resting on my shoulder and he was nearly asleep. "Seto," Yami said to me softly. "Yes Yami?" I asked. "I love you. You know that, right?" "Of course I know that. I love you too, my pharaoh." "I thought you didn't believe your past, my priest?" "Shut up, Yami." I smirk, as Yami stares at me.

"Why are you staring at me?" "Because I think you are ready for another round." I just shake my head. "Give me a few hours and I will be ready to go for you. Besides, I turned off the soundproofing, remember? That and Mokuba is probably home, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to hear us." "You are too lazy. But I love you for that", Yami said. "I know that", I said. He snuggles closer to me and he falls asleep. "Happy Halloween, Yami Motou", I said softly. I fell asleep knowing that I finally have my true love in my arms and that I have him and Mokuba in my life.

~The End~

* * *

_Well, there you go. I know it's one of my shorter one shots, but I worked really hard on this story. Please read and review. I really appreciate it. _


End file.
